


Understand Me, Hux

by Lonely_Sad_Boy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #HuxIsAGirl, #IMissYou, #JustSimeThoughts, #KyloIsVerySad, #KyloMissHux, #MyBestFriend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sad_Boy/pseuds/Lonely_Sad_Boy





	

I like you so much, and you are indispensable in my life. I, now, am already sure that you do not know how important you are. You're the best friend I've ever had, you know? The only girl with whom I really shared my thoughts, feelings and tastes, my doubts, fears and questions. The only girl that made me feel wonderful things that I never thought I could feel. And you know what? I have no shame to tell you everything I feel for you, because it is real and true, and I love you very much.

I really miss my friend. I can not find this complicity and this good feeling with anyone else. We talk, exchange ideas, do me so well ... I love to hear everything you say, your things, your feelings, your vision about the things of life. The things you like, that you do ... It's all so incredible, it fascinates me. You're a wonderful human being, girl.

I love your way, your affection, your attention, your way of looking at things. We're so alike, you know? And so different at the same time. But it does not matter, I really like you.

I feel some of the things you say you feel. These doubts, these sorrows, insecurity, low self-esteem, anxiety ... I also go through all this, no matter how you think I do not, and I can understand you. But please try to understand me too. Yes, I am very sensitive, emotional, sentimental and dramatic. The least of things can hurt me. But take it easy on me. I did not choose to be like this, I simply am. And you're very important to me, totally irreplaceable, and it hurts me to be like this, away from each other.

I know, I made a lot of mistakes in our relationship. I should open up to you, not keep the bad things I felt. But believe me, I did this to save you, to focus on understanding you and trying to help you with your problems. I did not want to fill up with more stuff. But today I understand that this was a mistake. I should have told you everything, shared everything. And now, I need you, and you're not here any more, and I can not stop blaming myself and feeling awful for generating your absence. I need you, I need you so much. You would understand me if you try. I'm sure.

 

I miss you so much. I think of you every day, I want to talk to you every day, but you're so far away ... Please help me. You're the only one, really. Friends and family help, but you are the one who makes all the difference. Our friendship is important to me. Is all for me. Please, let's forget the hurts and forgive each other. I'm sure we can. We are so young, we do not make big mistakes in our lives. There's a whole beautiful way ahead that we can write any way we want. And I do not want to cross him sad with one of the people who matter most.

I like you so much. Please do not hurt me anymore. You do not know how much power and influence you have in my life. When you do any wickedness to me, I get destroyed.

I feel terrible for weeks in a row, I can not think of anything else. I get depressed, lying in bed for hours doing nothing, just being martyred for the things that I think are wrong, and I wonder about countless ways to try to talk to you to fix everything.

I stay up all night crying until I can not take it anymore, I can not be productive. It makes me very bad, you know? I feel like it's all going to be all right when we sort ourselves out. It's of utmost importance to me.

Have patience with me, please. Be understanding and try to understand me. I wish you well, and all the happiness of this world. I do not say it out of my mouth, it's really all I want. I love you in all the ways that exist. I love you unconditionally. You are everything in my life. And not believing that just kills me, even more.

Thank you for all the good times you have given me. You're the coolest person in the world, and everything with you is fun and good.

It really hurts me that you do not care about me at all. I get really hurt, Hux. I feel so many good things for you. Do not feel anger, resentment, or any kind of aversion against me. I beg you, sweetheart. It's not nice to feel these things. We have the chance to live in harmony and fraternity. Let's enjoy this.

I adore you, today and always. A very affectionate kiss. Merry Christmas.


End file.
